The Missing Piece
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Tori gets accepted into an acting school in Australia. Jade says go, but Cat says no. -Catorade oneshot-


**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, what a tragedy.**

Tori and Jade rounded on Cat.

"No, don't do it!" Cat pleaded.

"But we have to Kitty, you were bad." Jade smirked.

"I didn't mean it!"

"It's too late baby." Tori said matching Jade's smirk.

They crept closer to the petite girl. Cat felt the back of her legs hit the couch in Tori's living room.

She was trapped.

Cat let out a squeal as they began their assault. "Hahahaha! No, stop tickling me!" Cat said between laughs and gasps for air.

"Are you gonna take back what you said about Jadey?" Tori questioned.

"Yes!" Cat shrieked when Jade went to tickle her feet. "Jade's not a poopy head!"

The tickling ceased and the laughing began. The 2 other girls joined Cat on the couch. Cat put her head in Jade's lap and her legs over Tori's lap. Jade ran her fingers through the red velvet hair.

"Tori, someone is on the phone for you." Mrs. Vega said as she handed the phone to Tori.

"Hello? . . . Really?" Tori's smile grew wide. "Wait, how long?" Tori's smile dropped. "How long do I have to decide? . . . Ok, bye." Tori hung up and looked down, deep in thought.

Cat sat up from Jade's lap. "Who was it baby?" She asked.

"Mr. Gilliam." Tori replied sadly.

"From that fancy school in Australia?" Jade asked. Tori nodded.

"You got in!" Cat shouted. Tori nodded again.

"We're so proud of you." Cat and Jade said in unison as they embraced Tori in a loving hug.

"It's for 8 months." Cat and Jade's jaws dropped. "I don't know what to do and I only have one day to decide." Tori put her face into her hands. "What should I do?" Tori muffled.

"I think you should do it." Jade suggested sadly.

"What!" Cat shouted causing Tori to look up from her hands. "Why would you want her to leave us!" Cat questioned.

"I don't want her to, but this is a great opportunity."

Cat got up and stormed upstairs to Tori's room. Jade and Tori chased after her. They found her lying face down on Tori's bed sobbing.

"Kitten, don't cry." Tori pleaded. Cat sobbed harder.

"Baby, don't you want Tori to be all that she can be?" Cat nodded through her tears. "This school will help her do that." Cat looked up and sighed, nodding her head in understanding.

"My flight leaves tomorrow night so can we make the most of this night?" Tori pleaded. Her girlfriends nodded and each gave her a passionate kiss.

They certainly did make the most of that night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tori, Cat, and Jade sat on the floor of the airport holding each other. The strange looks were ignored as they sat in their own little world. Tori was in the middle with her head on Cat's lap, Jade stroking her thigh. Cat ran her fingers through Tori's soft, brunette hair. A few stray tears ran down all of their cheeks. Tori was leaving. Not forever. Only for 8 months, but to them it felt like forever. They had a half hour until Tori's plane took off for Australia. She had been accepted into the prestigious acting school to finish out the rest of her senior year of high school. They sat in silence, just taking in the final moments they had together.

As they announced that Tori's flight was boarding Cat broke down into sobs.

"I don't want you to leave." Cat sobbed as Tori held her. Jade stood to the side and wiped her eyes as she tried to be strong for Cat.

"I have to baby." Tori cried.

"No, you're coming with me!" Cat said defiantly as she began to drag Tori away. Jade smiled a little at the petite girl's antics. "Cat, come back!" Jade called.

"No! I want Tori to stay here with us." Cat turned to look at Jade, still holding a firm grip on Tori's hand. "Me too Kitten, but this is huge for Tori." Jade reminded with a sad smile.

"I know." Cat replied, slowly letting go of Tori's hand and walking back over to Jade.

The last call for Tori's flight could be heard over the loud speaker. With a passionate kiss from both of her girlfriends, Tori boarded the flight. Jade and Cat watched from the window as the plane took off. Once it was out of sight, Jade pulled Cat close as they both sobbed. They went to the nearest corner and sank to the floor. Cat eventually cried herself to sleep so Jade carried her back to the car they drove to get there. Cat woke up just enough to complain when Jade tried to lay her across the backseat. Instead Jade let Cat snuggle in her lap while she drove. At that moment they didn't care how dangerous it was.

When they arrived at Cat's house they immediately went up to Cat's room and cuddled on the bed. The room reminded them so much of Tori. The pictures taped randomly around Cat's room, Tori's purple hoodie that hung over the back of a desk chair, even the smell of the room alone still held Tori's scent. The elephant in the room was hard to ignore. One of the pieces to their unique puzzle was missing. A piece of_ them_ was missing.

"You feel it too?" Jade asked. "Yea." Cat replied with sadness in her voice. They just sat in silence not knowing what to do. They weren't used to not having Tori's beautiful smile to brighten up their day.

"It's been less than an hour and I already miss her so much." Cat said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jade quickly wiped it. "Just watch, these 8 months will fly by." Jade assured.

And fly by they did. The texts and calls from Tori had sufficed, but they were far from the real thing. It was a few days before graduation and they were cleaning out their lockers. Jade stopped as she saw a picture of her and her girlfriends that had been hiding in the back of her locker. In the picture Jade and Tori were sitting on Tori's couch hugging each other with Cat behind the couch, her arms around both of them. All three looked like they had won the lottery. Jade remembered that day vividly. It was almost 2 years ago when they had finally confessed their feelings for each other. The 3-person relationship had been hard at first but they quickly adjusted to it. Jade went to go find Cat and show her the picture. She soon found Cat at her locker about to put some candy in her mouth. Jade suspected there was more to the story.

"Hey Kitten? Where did you get that candy?"

Cat stopped before she put it in her mouth. "Oh this? I found it in my locker." Cat said with a smile.

"Kitty, when's the last time you ate a Jolly Rancher?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know." Cat pondered. "I think it was 9th grade." Cat said, about to put the candy in her mouth again.

"Cat, don't eat that!" A voice scolded. "Why not?" Cat whined.

"Because it's old and gross." The voice said coming closer. "Aww." Cat pouted.

"Hey, I remember that picture." Jade turned to the voice. "Well, of course you do, you're in it."

Realization passed over Jade and Cat's faces.

"Tori!" They screamed as they pulled the girl into a loving embrace. Cat cried tears of joy. Their missing piece had returned to them.

"I missed you guys so much." Tori said as she let a few tears fall. She shared a sweet kiss with both of her lovers that let them know how much she truly did miss them.

She turned to Cat and tapped her on the nose. "I love you Kitten." Cat giggled. Tori then turned to Jade. "And I love you too Lyn." Jade smiled at the nickname. Tori and Cat were the only people she allowed to call her Lyn. Other than that, she hated the name Jadelyn.

"We love you too baby." Both replied.

"I think we should go to my house so you guys can show me how much you love me." Tori said with a smirk.

And with that they all ran to Jade's car. Jade put the photo in her pocket for safe keeping. On the way to Tori's house, Tori and Cat got a head start in the backseat. Jade found that it was difficult to drive while two of the most gorgeous girls in the world rubbed each other behind her.

"If you guys don't stop we're not gonna make it to Tori's house." Jade said with a hint of sexual frustration in her voice. Tori waited for Jade to stop at a red light before grabbing the pale girl's right boob. Jade inhaled sharply.

"There's more where that came from if you get us to my house in the next 5 minutes." Tori whispered in her ear seductively. That was enough to make Jade break every speed limit she saw.

When they arrived at Tori's house they went straight to Tori's room and locked the door. It was sure to be a long night. And it was. They finally stopped when they saw that the sun was about to come up.

_**The End**_


End file.
